ChadCares SinceWhen?
by CHANNYLICIOUS
Summary: A storm has been brewing the whole day.When word of a tornado comes to studios 2 and 3 MacFalls and SoRandom evacuate to there safe place.But what happens when they share the safe place?And what secrets will a certain blonde heart throb reveal?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok this is my first FanFic so don't kill me if you don't like btw I know this chapter is short but in the future I will try to make them longer. :) Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance. :(_

_~Sonny's P.O.V~  
I was sitting in the prop house with Tawni.I was watching the news because all day the sky had been dark and it had been raining really hard, which really scared me because I had a feeling what was coming ,but when I heard it on the news, lets just say I wasn't exactly ready for it. ".Gosh."I said starting to feel light headed."T....Tawni."  
_

_~Tawni's P.O.V~  
Today has been a wonderful day for me! I had went shopping earlier and now I was doing my nails at my vanity .It had been only me and Sonny in the prop house...the others i think went to go get some fro-yo. Anyways I was sitting at my vanity and I finally had finished my nails. I was about to show Sonny my perfectly perfect nails when I heard a small, shaken voice. "T....Tawni" it was Sonny. I turned around to see her shaking and starting to turn a paleish color.I don't know what took over me at that moment but i started to care a little. It had been happening a lot since I had met Sonny. At that moment I got off the chair at my vanity and ran straight to Sonny.I hadn't noticed she was pointing at something until just now. She was pointing at the t.v. It said "TORNADO WARNING FOR STARS AT STUDIO TWO AND THREE!" I immediately started to rub Sonny's back telling her it would be ok my voice cracking a bit from the tears threating to fall, when in reality I knew we were far from being ok.  
_

_~Sonny's P.O.V~  
Right after I had said that ,Tawni had came rushing over to me and I could've sworn I had saw caring and fear for me flash through her eyes. She had been caring lately which was a good thing ,but for her she acted as if it was the worst thing in the world. She came over to me and started to rub my back telling me that it would be ok. But when her voice cracked I knew we were far from ok. That when I started to hyperventilate. Everything becoming fuzzier by the minute. "Sonny?" I barely heard Tawni say."SONNY?!"she said again before I faded into the blackness.  
_

_~Tawni's P.O.V~  
Oh fainted. We had a tornado watch and Sonny decides to faint...great. It finally registered in my mind that I had to get some kind of help. So I started to scream for help. "HELP!" "SOMEBODY I HAVE A FAINTED PERSON IN HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. At that time Marshall came running in and when he saw me knelt on the ground with Sonny in my arms he was shocked and started to panic."Please you have to help me." I said tears now starting to roll down my cheeks. "Tawni we need to get to a safer place we can take care of Sonny later" Marshall said anxiously trying to get me and Sonny to a safer place than the prop house."ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I said clearly infuriated that he was going to wait to take care of Sonny later and just let me carry her fainted body when we could do something now. "Tawni I promise we will wake Sonny up when we get to our safe place ok? He said clearly taking aback by me yelling and probably the fact that I was caring. "Ok." I said clearly giving up. So I picked up Sonny and I followed Marshall to our safe place, which I actually don't know what room it was, but I didn't care I just wanted Sonny to be awake and ok so I could stop caring._

_Like it? If you do please reveiw:) and btw I didn't intend for that to rhyme it just and also in the next chapter there should be some channy so don't worry channy fans!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok i am really sorry that I haven't updated lately its just that I have had a lot of homework this week and that is when I usually write the chapters..so I am really sorry. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Demi-Fan-Channy for her wonderful reveiw.I can't thank you enough.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance):_**

_~Chad's P.O.V~_

_I hate it when it storms. Its not that I am scared of thunder or lightning, I am Chad Dylan __Cooper I ain't afraid of any thunder or lightning. I hated it because of the rain that would mess up my hair every time I would freakin go outside! So now I am steaming mad, sitting in my dressing room trying to save my precious hair from further distruction. When all of a sudden Portyln comes in with a big smile on her face. Portyln always wears a smile on her face when she is around me I always think it is just that she has a crush on me so I just smirk and think nothing of it. __But anyways she comes through the door wearing her smile and I just smirk. Then out of no where she simply says "You like Sonny." I was shocked I mean I like Sonny a lot, but I am Chad Dylan Cooper, if you think I am going to admit that then you are just an idiot. While I am thinking this I come across something else, how does she know I like Sonny? Then it hit me, the little conversation we had in the cafeteria earlier._

~ Flashback~

I was sitting in the cafeteria at our usual table and Portyln was asking me all of these questions and my plan was just to ignore her and just say yes to everything she asked me."What's your favorite color?" she asked. "Yes" I said clearly annoyed."What's your favorite animal." she said "Yes" I said ready to just go off, I mean why was she asking these questions anyway?"Do like Sonny?" she said "YESSS I LIKE SONNY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I said ready to start throwing stuff at her. Then I noticed what I had said and I amidiatly stood up and ran out of there as fast as I could, but I was glad it wasn't So Random's lunch break yet because I would have been really embarrassed if Sonny would have heard that and believe me Chad Dylan Cooper does not do embarrassed.

~End Flashback~

"_Portyln I do not like Sonny!" I yelled not wanting Portyln to know about my little secret. But by the look on her face she wasn't buying it. "Chad I don't care what you say everybody knows that you like Sonny, except you and Sonny." She said it like it was so obvious that Sonny liked me, and that got me thinking could she actually like me?_

_See this is why I don't listen to Portyln because she always says stuff that I have no idea if it is true or not it's so frustrating. "Portyln I……." I was suddenly interrupted by Mr. Condor. Hey kids there is a tornado warning and we need to get you to our safe place, and don't worry the rest of your cast is there and so is So Random's cast. Mr. Condor said in a rushed tone. Then it hi me exactly what he said tornado and So Random… "Mr. Condor we have to share a safe place with So Random" I said in a please don't make me do this tone. But all I got from him was a glare which I took for a_ no. _"Come on Chad either you share a room with them or you get sucked up in a tornado." He said "and can you please hurry and make up your mind because I have to get back to the janiters closet (safe place) and help tend to Sonny.I looked at Portyln and she new what I was thinking, what is a matter with Sonny? "Mr. Condor I will go, but could you tell me what is a matter with Sonny?" I asked really wanting to know the answer, but I wasn't begging Chad Dylan Cooper does not beg, EVER._

_"Chad you will see when you get there." He said getting annoyed like I was when Portyln was asking me all of those questions. "Ok" I said just giving up, and me and Portyln started to follow Mr. Condor down the hallway into the janiters closet. When we went through the doors all I could see was a circle of people around one person. Sonny. I couldn't see her but I knew it was her by what Mr. Condor said. So I pushed my way through and sat down beside the blonde, I think her name was Tawni. She was fanning Sonny and Sonny's eyes were closed. I started to panick a little bit because I knew something had happened to my sunshine and I wanted to know NOW. "Hey Tawni what happened to Sonny?" I said making sure I had no worry in my voice and so far it was working. " Hey Chip Drama Pants why do you want to know." The skinny guy said, I think his name was Nico. " No reason, I just thought I should know because everyone else knows." I said wondering why they hate me so much. " Well if you must know Sonny was watching the news and saw the tornado warning and started to hyperventilate and fainted, but before you say that it is my fault I tried to calm her down but it didn't help." Tawni said and I saw a tear fall down on her cheek._

_I knew I would kill my reputation here, but I turned Tawni towards me and told her "I believe you." "And don't cry, because I am worried too ,but she will wake up soon." I said trying not to cry. " I knew you liked her." Everyone said at the same time. "I don't like her!" I said once again fighting the fact that I truly did like her and maybe even loved her. _

_Like it if you do please reveiw!(:_


	3. Chapter 3

ok guys I am sorry it took me soo long to update I have been very very busy lately.:( but anyway here is chapter three!Merry Christmas also!!!

Dedication: swacfan4evaa, here is the chapter I promised! i know its short but i am going to try and get them up quicker. :) merry christmas!!

disclaimer: i do not own sonny with a chance:(

~Chad's P.O.V~

We had been fanning Sonny for a while when someone finally decided to get some water. It was blon....Tawni. She took a water bottle someone had given her and she took the lid off and threw all of the water on Sonny. As soon as the water came in contact with that cute face, stupid cute, she sprang up almost imidiately and started to look around and ask people where she was.

~Sonny's P.O.V~

I sat up quickly when I felt something rather cold hit my face. I hadn't remembered anything really before I had fallen into a dream-like state, and now that I think about it I didn't really know where I was right now but apparently it is important because everybody is here....together? So I, of course, did what everybody does when they don't know where they are. I ask where I am."Where am I? I asked wanting to know where I was. Then I heard Chad say "Sonny you passed out because you saw that there was a tornado warning and now everyone is in the janiters closet so that we can be safe." Then it hit me and a rush of memories started raceing back to me.

"Tor..torn…tornado!" I said as I started to hyperventilate again. Tears running down my cheeks thats when everybody started to try and calm me down well everybody except for Chad. I looked over at him. He had a look of shock on his face,it was probably from the way I was acting right now. I started to get light headed and I did not want to go back to that dream-like state again.

"Its not working!" Tawni said when she realized that nothing was helping me to stop hyperventilating. Then I heard a certain blonde heart-throb say a sentence that I never would have thought he would have said, a sentence that was practically dripping with kindness and caring, a sentence that made me look twice to make sure it was the same blonde heart-throb that has made fun of me because I was on "chuckle city" the whole time I have been in Hollywood. And indeed it was that same blonde heart-throb…...Chad Dylan Cooper. "Sonny, I am going to help you." Chad said already pushing people out of the way to get to me.

"C..Ch..Chad?" I said not believing what I was hearing. Chad had already made his way through the circle of people and was now rubbing my back in soothing circles. It felt really good and was actually helping my breathing even out. After about 5 minutes I was breathing correctly and awe struck.

"Thank you Chad." I said greatfully. "Your welcome, Sonny." Chad said with a sigh of relief that I was doing better. He still had his hand on my back rubbing gently and it felt good and also made me realize something… that I had feelings for Chad. But I would never tell him that because I knew if he didn't return the feelings I had then he would make me never live it down. This was making me so sad. So I had to stop him from rubbing my back any longer because I didn't know how much longer I could take of it knowing that he would never feel the same way I did about him.

"Chad you can stop rubbing my b……" I said but was stopped by the lights going out and the rumble of thunder.I screamed.

~Chad's P.O.V~

I was still rubbing Sonny's back when I started to think about the situation between me and Sonny. We weren't friends exactly. I guess we were frienemies as Sonny would call it. But now after seeing Sonny and helping her I began to think deeper feelings about her. I loved her. But like I said earlier if you think I would admit that then you are absolutely nuts. She would never return my feelings. If I told her and she said she didn't like me like that she would make me the laughing stock at condor studios. While I was thinking about this I heard Sonny say something "Chad you can stop rubbing my b…." I knew what she was going to say and I knew it was going to brake my heart so I just sucked it up and waited for her to say the rest. But she never did because the lights shut off and I heard a rumble of thunder then followed by something even louder than the thunder, something that probably all of Hollywood heard, no all of united states plus Russia. Sonny Munroe gave the most blood curtuling scream I , Chad Dylan Cooper, have ever heard.

ok i know its short but i hope you like it! please please please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

~author's note~

Ok everyone, I know it has been 4EVER since I have updated, and I am very very very very sorry about that :( trust me I am. Right now I am working on an all new chapter that should be very good considering that it needs to be because of my lack of updating. Its going to start the whole tornado part of the story, that this story is suppose to be originally about. So please bear with me while I write it.k :)


	5. Chapter 5

~Sonny's P.O.V~

I was still screaming when I looked at Chad. He was looking at me with a hint of scaredness in his eyes. I was freaking out because tornadoes have always scared me and when the lights went out I knew something bad was happening, but I just couldn't comprehend it. I finally stopped screaming. Then I looked at Chad again and his face was a mix of guilt and… apology?

~Chad's P.O.V~

Sonny was still screaming. I looked at her trying to hide how scared I was and I think I was succeeding in hiding it. But then a whole wave of emotins including guilt and apology washed over me. Ever since Sonny got here I have been so mean to her. The only reason I do it is because I like to tease her and pretend to hate her all the time. But by the way she talks to me and the way she spits out my name like it's the nastiest thing ever makes me feel like I shouldn't do that to her. And also seeing the effect this whole tornado thing is having on her is killing me and showing me that Sonny isn't as tough as she wants me to believe and sometimes maybe the things I say hurt her.


End file.
